


"All I need is five minutes and two fingers."

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Obey me smut, Smut, lucifer smut, obey me fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of the ficlet requests on my tumblr blog @voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	"All I need is five minutes and two fingers."

"Lucifer, please,” MC groaned, fiercely biting down on the bottom of her lip. “Please, let me cum!”

Her hips squirmed against the wall of the Avatar of Pride’s bedroom that he had her pinned against, while one of Lucifer’s single fingers curved inside of MC. The demon’s tantalizing strokes interchanged between swift thrusts, to achingly tender caresses plunging teasingly further into the depths of her core. Pleased by the state of his feverish human’s withering body, Lucifer cupped the bottom of her chin with his hand, compelling MC to fall under his enchantment as her gaze locked with his own.

“I know how much you’re enjoying this,” Lucifer crooned, leaning forward to press his forehead against MC’s. “Your body would never dare lie to me; it’s honesty never cease to amuse me.”

With a hitched breath, Lucifer was drawn to the crease of MC’s lips, their tongues entwining in a passionate reunion. Alluring kisses exchanged by the couple awakened a blistering heat, left MC swaying and buckling at her knees. Desperate to remain on foot, her fingers curled into the fabric of Lucifer’s black overcoat, whimpering into his mouth begging for him to help find the release MC was craving.

“Please,” MC whinnied, stomping down her foot in a frenzy of annoyance. “Stop messing around and let me cum already!”

Within a blink’s notice, Lucifer’s bewildered expression at her bold declaration had vanished, and was replaced with an arrogant smirk. Lucifer’s free hand traveled to the back of her head, and his digits wrapped along the fine curls of her hair. Pulling her closer until their noses were brushing, MC shivered as the warmth of his breath tickled the front of her flushed neck.

“Good girl, MC,” the demon murmured, his spare fingers fondling the swell of her clit. “Just this once, I’ll grant you a reward for your candidness. All I need is five minutes and two fingers.”

“Hurry,” MC cried out, her tone barely more audible than a whisper. Parting her thighs to allow Lucifer better access to where she desired him the most, her hips bucked at the stimulating intrusion of the demon’s second finger falling into the pulsating tempo of the other at work. There was nothing about MC that Lucifer didn’t know, and that included the way she longed to be enraptured by him. It wasn’t long before his masterful thrusts left MC panting in content, as her eyes rolled back into her head from the dizziness that left her feeling oh so satisfied.

“That’s a nice face you’re making,” Lucifer crowed, proud that he bestowed this disheveled state of gratification MC was still recovering from upon her. “And you know what?” Slamming his fist against the wall, Lucifer’s eyes traveled the canvas of her body, glazed in a lust fueled by the insatiable hunger after witnessing MC come undone by his own hand. 

“I didn’t even need the full five minutes either,” he chided suggestively. “Imagine how many more times you would be privileged to have your lovely voice scream for me if allotted.”

Wrapping his arms around MC’s waist, Lucifer encompassed her into the strength of his embrace, and lifted her up before proceeding to the bed. Relaxing her body, MC sighed and prepared to succumb herself over to a blissful rendezvous that would last into the late hours of the night.


End file.
